


Making Blackrom Porn

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Making Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Aradia are making a blackrom porno. Everything is going great, until they go a little off the rails...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Blackrom Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "what about a super dirty full out bulge porno aradia<3

“aCTION,”

“You are such a weirdo 8itch, Megido.” Vriska held Aradia’s head by her hair and pulled her to her bulge. Aradia was kneeling on the floor in front of her, and she opened her mouth and let Vriska’s bulge inside of her.

Aradia lips closed around Vriska’s bulge, and Vriska held her head and fucked her face with her tentacle. As she pulled out, saliva dripped from Aradia’s mouth.

Vriska moaned as she slid her bulge back into Aradia’s mouth. “You suck, Megido. It’s too 8ad you can’t do anything else.”

Aradia reached up and grabbed Vriska’s hands, pulling them away from her hair. She pushed Vriska off of her, and Vriska’s bulge came out of her mouth with a slurp. Vriska stumbled backwards. Her legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell back onto it.

Aradia leapt on top of her, aligning her bulge with Vriska’s mouth. “lets see how you do vriska”

“I’ll do 8etter than yommmmppphh.” Vriska’s words were cut off as Aradia’s bulge slithered into her mouth. Aradia pressed her hips down against Vriska’s face, and Vriska’s eyes widened as Aradia’s bulge slid twitching into her protein chute. “Mmmmmmmmph!” Vriska protested as Aradia fucked her face.

As Aradia drove her bulge into Vriska’s throat, her mouth opened and her eyes closed in pleasure. Her hips moved more erratically as gasps of emerged from her mouth.

“Mrrrrrrrgh!” Vriska grabbed hold of Aradia’s hips and threw Aradia off of her. Aradia landed with her head back on the pillows, and Vriska sat up, coughing and sputtering. She turned to Aradia, crawled over to her and straddled her hips. She twined her fingers around Aradia’s neck. “You’re such an interfering 8itch.”

Aradia grabbed hold of Vriska’s wrists and smiled. “and youre an inconsiderate low life”

“uMM, cUT,” Tavros looked on from the other side of the camera, sweat running down his cheek. He wasn’t sure if he should keep the camera running. “tHIS ISN’T IN THE SCRIPT,”

“Inconsider8? You’re stealing my words now.” Vriska’s bulge rubbed against Aradia’s, and the two tentacles began to twine around each other. Vriska’s hips started to rock back and forth, her bulge sliding against Aradia’s. Their bulges flexed around each other, as if they were trying to strangle each other.

“youre a terrible… ash… person vriska”

“I’m a terrible person, little… mmh… miss death girl?”

“death is a… ooh… natural and beautiful thing… not like you messing with everybodys minds” Aradia and Vriska’s bulges pressed against each other. Their sensitive under ridges slid together, slick with saliva. Both of their faces were twisted in anger and passion, and bright blushes had risen to their cheeks.

“uMM, gUYS,”

“Fuck you… ahhhhhhh… M8gido!”

“i cant… ooh… cant stand you Vriska!”

Their backs arched in perfect harmony. Vriska sat upward, her muscles tightened, and her bulge strained. Aradia’s head pressed into the pillow, and she cried out. From their twined bulges came spurts of red and blue liquid that arched out into the air. They stayed their for a moment, locked together, their bulges wrapped around each other, and then Vriska collapsed back onto the bed, limp. She and Aradia lay there, panting.

“uMM,” Tavros’s voice broke through to them. They had forgotten he was there. “tHAT WASN’T REALLY, aAH, wHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN,”

Vriska turned lazily to Aradia. “Do you want to try another take?”

Aradia let her fingers run up her sides, past her breasts to her neck, she let them trace the marks that Vriska’s fingers had left. “i think that would be nice” She took a deep breath. “just give me a moment to recover”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking prompts for Homestuck Minifics on Tumblr. This fic was written for one of those prompts. The fics are a few hundred words, and I'll try writing any pairing or prompt as long as it's Homestuck related.
> 
> Feel free to submit your own prompts. The Tumblr post can be found here:  
> http://kumarei.tumblr.com/homestuck-prompts


End file.
